


On Your Knees

by angryschnauzer



Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: 18+, Anal Fingering, Come Feeding, Come play, Double penetration fingering, F/M, Facials, Loss of Virginity, Lots Of Stuff That Will Send You Straight To Hell, NSFW, Public Sex, Slight dom/sub elements, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, not the spa kind, public fingering, slight mind control, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: Summary: This is a prequel to Sinistretoile‘s amazing story ‘Temptation’, which is a AU where Sebastian is a Priest that is possessed by a demon/Incubus. This is set before that story, when he is fresh out of seminary (Priest school) and is newly possessed and hasn’t yet learnt to control the Incubus. You are a employee of the church and a virgin, but something about Father Sebastian is enticing enough to let him deflower you… and more…http://archiveofourown.org/works/8384839





	On Your Knees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sinistretoile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/gifts).



On Your Knees

You clutched the stack of hymn books to your chest as you hurried along the corridor, nervously chewing your lip as your stomach churned. You knew he would be in the storage room, the Priest had told you so and had despatched you to go help him, and that’s what unnerved you.

You’d taken the job at the church straight out of High School a couple of years back, a regular attendee of the congregation with your family it had suited your quiet nature, leaving you able to concentrate on tasks in the peace of the environment and had a calming effect on your naturally skittish tendencies. That was until the trainee Priest fresh out of the seminary had joined the church to complete his training; Father Sebastian.

Just the mere thought of his name had his image flooding into your brain; his ice blue eyes that seemed to bore through your soul, his plump lips that you just wanted to run your tongue along. As you were lost in thought you suddenly found yourself at the door to the storage room, standing outside as you peered in through the half open door. Sebastian was already in there, standing on an old hymnal chair trying to organise the top shelf of the storage racks before crouching down. You watched as his casual denim stretched over his thighs, accentuating the bulge between his legs that had you clenching your own thighs together in an attempt to stem the throbbing from your clit but only making matters worse. Your panties were soaked just from the thought of him.

Suddenly he looked up and saw you in the doorway, a broad smile spreading over his face as he greeted you;

“Come in, come in! Are those the old copies?”

You somehow felt your feet carrying you into the room as if you were being pushed by an invisible force until you were standing right next to Sebastian, close enough to smell his aftershave, close enough to reach out and brush your fingers over the soft grey cashmere sweater he was wearing that clung to his honed and athletic physique.

He reached for the books and as you passed them to him your fingers brushed against his, what felt like a jolt of cold lightning surged through you at his touch. Resting his hand on your arm he smiled at you;

“Will you stay?”

You nodded, not wanting to leave Sebastian’s presence, just being in the same room as him excited you more than anyone else ever had. You wouldn’t ever admit it but you had thought about him many nights after work, imagined his lips on yours, his fingers against your skin, the heavy press of his weight between your thighs as he took your virginity.

Shaking your head you cleared those thoughts from your mind, turning your attention back to Sebastian as he started to alphabetise the titles on the old shelves, but you missed the sly smirk that had crept across his lips, not knowing that the creature within him could read your mind and was telling him your secret desires.

As the hours passed you found you had started to grow comfortable in Sebastian’s presence, there was something magnetic about him that drew you to him. Soon you were working in a comfortable harmony, passing each other titles, your touches growing more familiar.

When you were standing on the old chair to reach the top shelf you held your hand out;

“Father Sebastian, could you pass me the book of Psalms?”

As he pressed it into your hand a breeze from the open window stirred your skirt, making the fabric billow around your waist and expose your panties beneath. Rushing to push your skirt down and cover your modesty you dropped the book, wobbling in your precarious position on the old chair before clutching the bookshelves, suddenly realising that Sebastian had his hands on your hips to steady you;

“Are you alright?” he asked, his eyes full of concern; “Perhaps it would be better if you were on the floor?”

Your mind raced, imagining yourself laid out on the floor with him between your legs. Shaking your head you slowly got down;

“I think you’re right”

For the next few minutes you stood side by side in silence as you worked, this time catching Sebastian glancing at you as he worked. The creature was telling him to take you, that you wanted it, but he was resisting temptation for now, wanting to wait for another sign.

That sign came moments later when you both heard the quiet buzz of a mosquito in the room, occasionally passing by you as you worked as you swatted at it but missed. Sebastian stood on the chair again to reach the high shelves, but it meant that as you turned your head was level with his crotch and you could clearly see the outline of his length against his thigh.

Averting your eyes you could have sworn you heard a quiet chuckle, but pushed the possibility from your mind. Continuing to work in silence the only occasional interruption was the pesky mosquito until you heard the chair creak as Sebastian got down and stood beside you. As you were reaching for a high shelf the familiar buzzing of the pesky bug could be heard behind you before a large hand suddenly slapped your buttock.

Letting out a yelp you spun and stared wide eyed at Sebastian as he stood looking from you to his outstretched palm;

“I’m... I’m so sorry... the mosquito...” he stuttered out.

You weren’t concerned with the now dead bug, your heart was racing and the tingling of your skin where his hand had made contact through your skirt was making your panties wet. With your chest heaving you looked up at him through your eyelashes;

“It’s... its ok...”

Suddenly his expression changed and you watched as he cocked his head to one side as if listening – little did you know that was exactly what he was doing, listening as the Incubus within him finally broke his resolve – and a smile spread over his face;

“Do you think of me my Pet?”

You nodded, biting your lip, unable to lie to a Priest.

“Do you touch yourself? Imagining your hands are mine?”

“Y-yes Father...”

“Perhaps it is time for a proper confession my Pet?”

He suddenly moved, sitting on the old hymnal chair with his legs spread, his jeans clinging to his thick thighs as he patted them;

“On your knees... lay over my lap”

You did as you were instructed dropping to your knees as you settled over his lap, the warmth of his body immediately seeping through your clothes and caressing your skin. You stiffened a little as you felt his large hand smooth the fabric of your skirt as he ran his palm over your buttocks through your skirt before he suddenly lifted it, gathering it around your waist as his palm went back to your rear, warming the flesh until he suddenly lifted it and swatted another smack on your behind.

“I know what you are thinking about my Pet” his voice was quiet, a low purr as he smoothed the tingling flesh of your rear; “This excites you. You crave submission.”

“Yes Father Sebastian”

His fingers rubbed between your thighs and over your cleft, smoothing the wet fabric of your panties against your flushed lips as you tried not to squirm at his touch. As you started to rock back against his touch you felt him slip his finger beneath the elastic, a low growl of appreciation reverberating through his chest and stomach as it vibrated against your side. He slowly slid one finger into your virgin hole, letting out a sigh of appreciation as he felt your walls clutch at the unfamiliar intrusion.

“You’re pure my Pet, aren’t you?”

“Yes Father Sebastian”

“Yet you willingly give yourself to me like this?”

You nodded you head, not trusting your own voice.

“Climb down onto your hands and knees in front of me”

Removing yourself from his lap you did as he asked, settling in front of him as you watched him spread his legs, his fingers working deftly on the fly of his jeans. With each button that was released more of his crotch came into view; the nest of dark curls, the thick base of his shaft, before he finally reached in and pulled himself out, letting his cock stand hard and proud obscenely from his open fly.

You couldn’t say what made you do what you did next, but you found yourself crawling forwards, your hands moving to take hold of his hot shaft before you leant your head down and gently lapped at the clear liquid that was pooling at his tip. You felt his fingers softly card through your hair, easing you forward to which you automatically opened your mouth wide and let him slide his cock inside, the welcoming wet heat making him groan.

Although you were a virgin this wasn’t your first time doing this, but it was the first time you were actually enjoying it. Sebastian let out little appreciative grunts as you moved up and down, your tongue laving over his hot flesh, you felt compelled to take him deeper, relaxing your throat as you felt his fat tip nudge against it, causing him to let out a string of curses. His hands curled into your hair a little tighter as he started to move you up and down his cock, fucking your mouth carefully. Trails of spit ran down your chin and neck as he pushed deep enough to make you gag before pulling you off again, smirking as you whimpered at the loss and took him back between your lips eagerly.

Your hands strayed to his heavy ballsack, cupping it softly as you were bobbed up and down on his shaft until he croaked out his words;

“Fuck, I’m gonna come...”

Nodding your head in agreement you felt the thick ridge on the underside of his cock pulse before your mouth was flooded with his thick seed, swallowing around him as much as you could yet some still escaped the corners of your mouth. You felt him pull you off, lifting you whilst you were still swallowing him before he placed you on his lap, kissing you for the first time.

The kiss was not chaste or soft, it was fierce and feral, as if a caged beast had been unleashed and it scared you, it excited you. As his tongue pushed against your lips you opened willingly for him, knowing that he’d be able to taste himself on your tongue. Finally you pulled away, gasping for air;

“Father...”

“Just Sebastian I think would be more appropriate my Pet”

“Sebastian...”

You didn’t exactly know what you wanted to say, but the desperation in your voice told him all that he needed to know, lifting you to your feet as he stood beside you. You found yourself willing to be bent and pushed to the position he desired, standing with your legs slightly spread, bent enough at the waist to hold onto the back of the chair. Sebastian unzipped your skirt and you let it fall to the floor, pooling around your ankles as he inspected your soaked panties;

“These aren’t a special pair, are they?” he asked as he toyed with the soft cotton, watching as you shook your head; “Good...”

His strong hands were suddenly ripping them from your body, letting the tattered remains flutter to the floor. He stood at your side, one hand snaking down your front and between your legs, rubbing through your lust flushed lips to seek out your clit, his other hand sought out the same location but only after landing a couple more slaps to your bare ass, sliding between your thighs from behind.

Rubbing hard at your clit with two calloused fingertips, his other hand teased your wetness out, rubbing his fingers over your cunt before moving further back, spreading your juices over your crease before his thumb pressed against your asshole. He sensed as you grew tense, pausing as he whispered in your ear;

“Relax my Pet; we’ll save this hole for a proper fucking next time” you let out a sigh of relief but it was short lived; “But lets just see how you like it?”

With his middle finger soaked in your juices he pushed in the tight ring of muscle. You were expecting pain, but what you felt instead was the most intense pleasure you’d ever experienced. As his hand that had snaked around your front worked through your folds and against your clit, his other hand was at your rear, pushing his thick finger into your most sacred of places as you moaned and whined for more. Suddenly it was gone and you whimpered at the loss.

Moving his hands down he went to work on your cunt, teasing the tight ring of muscle with his thick fingers until you were rocking back against his hand, whining at the loss as he backed away only to feel the warmth of both of his hands on your hips soon after, his thick thighs pressing to the back of yours as you felt the unfamiliar feeling of something a lot larger than a finger pushing at your entrance.

With his taller frame he was able to bend over you, his cock just nudging at your core as he spoke quietly in your ear;

“You’re going to be a good girl for me, aren’t you my Pet? I know how much you want this, how much you think about it as you pleasure yourself at night, coming hard on your fingers as you whisper my name, praying to me not realising I’d hear your words”

Your throat felt dry and tight, making you swallow nervously as you finally found your voice;

“I’m... I’m ready Father Sebastian...”

“Mmmm my Pet, that’s just what I wanted to hear...”

Pressing kisses to the back of your neck he slowly pushed forward, sliding into your tight channel with ease thanks to your slick arousal, and you welcomed the new sensations that the stretch of his cock within you caused. For a moment he stopped, feeling your maidenhead stop his path. Pulling back a little he worked in shallow thrusts, one hand curling around your front to rub at your clit, the dual sensations flooding your mind with endorphins so much that when he did finally pull back and thrust into you fully, you barely felt it, just the twinge of ache at the base of your spine that told you that you were no longer a pure virgin.

Sebastian didn’t let up on your clit, working hard against the swollen bud as he held still within you, teasing an orgasm out of you until you were clenching his cock so hard he wondered if that alone might make him come. You heard him grit his teeth as your orgasm washed over you, his quiet curses filling the room as you started to come down from the rush and it was then that he started to move.

The feeling of his thick cock sliding in and out of you had you biting your lip, the rough drag of his skin against your tender channel was that mixture of pleasure and pain that you suddenly found intoxicating, desperate for more as if he was drinking the energy right out of you and you loved every minute of it. The sharp sounds of skin on skin, the wet slapping noises as your arousal soaked your thighs were a chorus in your ears, your needy whines accompanying his deep grunts as he thrust harder, deeper, wanting to feel as much of you around him as possible.

Soon you felt your second orgasm approaching, your body squeezing Sebastian’s cock so tight you felt as if you never wanted to let him go. When he brought one hand down on your ass with a sharp slap that was the final straw, coming hard with a scream as you squirted around him, soaking your legs in the process.

Whilst you were still shaking he suddenly pulled out, his voice deep and hoarse;

“On your knees”

You part fell, part sank down, turning as you went to be faced with Father Sebastian’s angry red cock. You watched as he fisted himself, pumping hard up and down his thick length that was sticky with your come, stained with the bloody evidence that he’d defiled you for the first time;

“Open your mouth and take this sacrament”

With your hands on your knees you did as you were asked, just in time as the first thick rope of his come sprayed over your face, a generous glob landing on your tongue as more followed. The creamy liquid was warm on your skin, he’d painted your cheeks and mouth with so much that it dripped down your chin. Still holding his swollen spent cock, Sebastian lifted one hand and carefully gathered a swipe of his thick come on his finger, bringing it to your mouth;

“Accept this offering...”

You took his finger into your mouth, licking him clean before he pulled it out with a small pop. You watched as he swiped his finger through the come again, this time gently running it over your forehead in the sign of the cross. Lifting that finger to his own mouth he tasted himself, watching you as you knelt before him;

“You did very well my Pet, now get yourself cleaned up... it’ll be time for confession soon”

Watching as he tucked his blood stained cock back into his pants and zipped himself up, you scurried around to clean yourself up, the breeze from the open window chilling the wetness on your body as you used your ruined panties to wipe Sebastian’s seed from your face. As you were about to throw them in the trash Sebastian caught your hand, taking them from you and pushing them into his pocket, a sly grin on his face. Before he could say anything you heard your boss – the head Priest – calling your name;

“I’ll be right there Sir”

Sebastian pulled you to him and suddenly kissed you hard;

“Sir, you’ll be calling me that next time”

He let you go just as the other Priest came through the door, smiling as he saw the now tidy and organised bookshelves;

“Ah fantastic job you two!” he turned to you as you stood nervously twisting your fingers; “I see you work well under Father Sebastian, we’ll have to make sure you assist him in further tasks”

“Yes Father” you muttered, your mind going to what other activities that being under Sebastian would entail.

 

 


End file.
